Como irmãos
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]A lacuna entre Anakin e ObiWan se tornou um abismo.


**Nota:** Spoiler...? Sei lá, se você não viu o _Star Wars: Clone War_ (Guerra dos Clones, o desenho), talvez tenha xD

* * *

---

_**- Como irmãos -**_

---

---

Quando Obi-Wan o chamara no Templo naquela noite, Anakin esperava apenas mais uma repreensão por seu comportamento em sua última missão, chegar atrasado também não lhe pareceu ser uma boa premissa.

Às vezes, Anakin sabia, Obi-Wan só o repreendia daquela forma para não ter de admitir que as ações de seu Padawan foram o que, por muitas (_inúmeras_) vezes, os levaram à vitória. Ele só não queria admitir que Anakin já o havia ultrapassado há muito tempo atrás.

Era inveja, Anakin sabia, mas nada falava. Não diretamente pelo menos. E ele a via claramente refletida nos olhos dele; junto à vasta sabedoria que carregava sobre os ombros sempre tensos, junto à seriedade e a rigidez que lhe secavam o humor, junto à sagacidade que o levara à posição de Mestre Jedi e lhe dera uma cadeira no Conselho, estava aquele sentimento sujo, baixo, indigno de um verdadeiro Jedi.

Anakin a princípio não a via, estava muito escondida e intrincada dentro dos olhos muito claros dele, fora preciso que Palpatine lhe apontasse; que lhe dissesse o que significava.

Obi-Wan tinha inveja porque Qui-Gon vira em Anakin um potencial superior e mais rico do que ele jamais possuíra.

Mas quando, ao invés de repreendê-lo, Obi-Wan o guiou para a sala de Mestres, Anakin não reconhecera a inveja que Palpatine lhe apontara diversas vezes em seus olhos azuis. Talvez estivesse ainda lá, argumentava insistentemente, mascarado quase que por completo por uma nova emoção. Algo que Anakin demorou algum tempo para reconhecer.

Havia orgulho nos olhos de Obi-Wan quando Anakin tivera sua trança cortada por Yoda.

_Não existe emoção; existe paz._

_Não existe ignorância; existe sabedoria._

_Não existe paixão; existe serenidade._

_Não existe morte; existe a Força._

"Levante-se, Cavaleiro Jedi."

Naquele dia, Anakin não fora capaz de reconhecer inveja nos olhos de Obi-Wan, em verdade, não reconhecia nenhuma outra emoção que não o orgulho que ele parecia ostentar tão livremente. Não que ele tenha procurado, de qualquer modo.

Naquele dia, não eram mais Mestre-Padawan, eram iguais, lutando pelas mesmas causas lado-a-lado no campo de batalha. Ambos empunhando seus sabres de luz pelo bem da República.

Naquele dia, eram irmãos.

Mal podia esperar para contar a Padmé.

**OoooO**

Na época de Obi-Wan, era costume quando um Jedi era recém nomeado Cavaleiro ser levado para comemorar em algum bar no centro de Coruscant, o que, em geral, significava um primeiro dia como Jedi com uma horrível ressaca, mas, invariavelmente, com um ótimo humor. Porém, quando Obi-Wan se tornara Cavaleiro, seu mestre tinha acabado de morrer e o movimento Separatista ameaçava iniciar uma guerra contra a República. Não houve tempo para comemorações, mas a terrível dor de cabeça em seu primeiro dia como Jedi estava definitivamente lá.

Já quando Anakin fora nomeado Cavaleiro, a tradição de comemorar em um bar em Coruscant já havia há tempos sido abandonada. Não só não era mais seguro para um Jedi se expor tão abertamente em público (ainda mais o público que freqüentava o centro da cidade-planeta), como não havia tempo para qualquer tipo de folga, por mínima que fosse.

Por isso, após sua nomeação, Anakin passou a noite arrumando suas malas para sua próxima missão, o que, por si só, não era lá muito animador. Atrás dele, a porta automática se abriu com um ruído baixo e ele esperou que seu antigo Mestre entrasse antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.

"Veio trazer as coordenadas?" perguntou simplesmente.

"E também um arquivo de informações sobre o planeta, mas, conhecendo você, duvido que leia." A voz calma de Obi-Wan respondeu.

Anakin resistiu à vontade de fazer um comentário irônico relativo à afirmação, era bem verdade que ele nunca lia os documentos que Obi-Wan lhe dava acerca do planeta que visitariam e sua cultura, mas também não era sua culpa se Obi-Wan _sempre_ conseguia fazer todo e qualquer relatório geográfico/cultural soar tão _chato_.

"Aconselho que leve também uma capa, o clima em Nelvaan é bastante hostil." Aconselhou, antes de colocar os documentos onde estariam à vista de Anakin.

"Sim, Mes–" ia replicando, quando percebeu o que estava dizendo e forçou-se a interromper-se.

Obi-Wan não era mais seu Mestre, era seu igual agora, seu irmão.

"Vejo que é verdade o que dizem sobre velhos hábitos." Obi-Wan brincou bem-humorado.

Anakin estava pronto para adicionar um comentário à conversa, mas conteve-se, incerto se acabaria terminando sua fala ainda referindo-se à Obi-Wan como seu Mestre. Era um comentário inútil de qualquer forma.

"Descanse, Anakin. Amanhã teremos que sair cedo." Obi-Wan recomendou, dando aquela conversa por encerrada e virando-se para deixar o aposento.

Subitamente, Anakin percebeu ao olhar de soslaio para as costas de seu antigo mestre se afastando, havia uma enorme lacuna entre eles. Sem a ligação Mestre-Padawan, não havia nada mais que o ligasse oficialmente àquele que desde seus nove anos fora a pessoa mais próxima a si. Havia, é claro, a forte amizade que eles haviam alimentado durante todos aqueles anos, mas nada que os unisse e os mantivesse juntos como antes. Ele seria agora enviado em missões solo, não haveria mais ninguém para apontar-lhe seus erros e repreendê-lo.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Anakin estava sozinho. Da próxima vez que tivesse de preencher um relatório sobre uma missão, não seria o nome de Obi-Wan presente no cabeçalho, mas o seu. Estaria sozinho em planetas distante, apenas com clones como companhia.

E se, por algum infeliz acaso, ele viesse a morrer durante uma daquelas missões, não haveria ninguém para se lamentar. Não haveria ninguém para levar a notícia até Padmé. Ele morreria sozinho, assim como Obi-Wan também poderia vir a morrer sozinho.

Jedis não deveriam conhecer medo, muito menos deveria criar laços afetivos, mas Anakin nunca fora como os outros. Aquela simples possibilidade de morrer sozinho, longe de qualquer um que o conhecesse, era horrivelmente cruel para ser aceita tão pacificamente como era o esperado.

Às vezes, Anakin pensava, mesmo que não dissesse a ninguém, ser um Jedi requeria mais do que ele estava disposto a dar.

"Obi-Wan." ele chamou antes de pudesse se conter, respirando fundo e com alguma dificuldade.

O outro se virou ao ouvir o chamado, uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão de genuína curiosidade em seu rosto.

Anakin chegou a abrir a boca e a preparar-se para falar, mas, vendo os olhos de Obi-Wan em si, as palavras simplesmente embolaram-se em sua língua e se recusavam a sair. Pela primeira vez em muito (_muito_) tempo, o olhar de Obi-Wan era o suficiente para deixá-lo nervoso. Era como regressar aos seus nove anos e ter Obi-Wan lhe ensinando como manusear um sabre de luz pela primeira vez.

"Algum problema, Anakin?"

A lacuna que agora existia entre eles se tornava cada vez maior, cada vez mais profunda, e, olhando para o azul dos olhos de seu antigo Mestre, era como fitar um desconhecido.

"Você–" ele hesitou, respirando fundo novamente antes de começar de novo. "Você vai estar presente quando eu morrer?"

Era uma pergunta estúpida, Anakin percebeu logo após tê-la feito. Algo que era indigno de um Jedi, ainda mais de alguém que, como ele, havia esperado anos para finalmente deixar a tutela de seu Mestre.

Queria que Obi-Wan reconhecesse a estupidez de sua pergunta e risse, queria que ele simplesmente fingisse que não tivera ouvido, queria tanto que ele simplesmente ignorasse tudo aquilo e fosse embora.

Mas conhecia Obi-Wan, sabia que ele jamais ignoraria.

"Já tivemos missões mais perigosas, Anakin. Não há porque recear." Obi-Wan lhe ofereceu um sorriso compreensível, mas suas sobrancelhas contraídas mostravam que ele sabia ter mais naquela pergunta do que parecia.

"Um Jedi não tem receio." Anakin recitou quase que automaticamente.

"Precisamente." Obi-Wan concordou, seu sorriso alargando-se. "Porém, devo pensar que não era isso a que você se referia?"

Deveria dizer que não, deveria encerrar a conversa ali, deveria virar-lhe as costas e fingir que nunca perguntara nada. Porém, sua impulsividade um dia o levaria a morte, era o que Obi-Wan sempre lhe dizia.

"É uma sensação estranha." Ele afirmou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Não havia sinais de inveja nos olhos de Obi-Wan como Palpaltine tantas vezes lhe apontara, também não havia o orgulho que ele exibir horas antes durante a cerimônia. Havia, sim, muita compaixão, era algo novo e que Anakin não se lembrava de jamais ter visto antes.

Logo, o azul dos olhos dele já não pertencia mais a um desconhecido; não havia lacuna ou distância. De fato, Anakin nunca se sentira mais próximo à Obi-Wan do que agora.

_Como um irmão._

"Entendo." Foi só o que ele disse, e Anakin considerou que aquilo era só o que precisava ser dito.

Sentindo a sensação de perda menos atenuada do que antes, ele viu seu antigo Mestre lhe acenar brevemente a cabeça, antes de voltar a caminhar em direção a porta.

Antes, é claro, de Anakin chamá-lo novamente.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." ele o lembrou, sentindo uma vaga curiosidade sobre qual seria a resposta.

Obi-Wan comprimiu os lábios e, inconscientemente, segurou o queixo, como costumava fazer quando pensava seriamente sobre algo.

"Provavelmente não estarei." respondeu sinceramente. "Mas você certamente estará quando _eu_ morrer."

Anakin sorriu brevemente, mas, em realidade, não gostara nada da resposta que recebera. Não gostava quando Obi-Wan respondia esse tipo de pergunta com tanta facilidade, também não gostava de como sua voz calma fazia parecer que não realmente importava.

Principalmente, não gostava de como suas palavras se pareciam com profecias.

**OoooO**

Em algum ponto ao longo de seu caminho, o medo e a desconfiança passaram a ser constantes na vida de Anakin. Todos os dias ele acordava sem conseguir distinguir datas ou acontecimentos. Tudo era um horrendo e inescapável borrão, uma montanha-russa que corria rápido e sem controle.

Todos os sentimentos que ele evitara durante toda a sua vida como um Jedi, por considerá-los demasiado humanos ou até mesmo excessivamente tendenciosos, agora o bombardeavam com redobrada força. Seu coração batia muito rápido, _muito forte_, em seu peito, cada batida trazendo uma nova fisgada de dor.

Precisava agir, precisava impedir, precisava fazer _qualquer coisa_. A simples idéia de perdê-la era abominável, inimaginável. Permitir que seus sonhos se tornassem realidade lhe traria mais dor e sofrimento do que ele era capaz de suportar.

O Conselho, se tomasse conhecimento de sua situação, de como ele havia traído a Ordem e se deixado levar por suas emoções, lavaria suas mãos e preferiria vê-la morrer a tomar uma providência para salvá-la. Não moveriam um músculo, mesmo se pudessem.

Obi-Wan não poderia ajudá-lo, seus olhos o traíam e mostravam o quão profunda era sua inveja e seu ódio, se antes havia uma lacuna entre eles, agora havia um abismo. Palpatine estava certo, Obi-Wan não era digno de confiança, ele o trairia e o levaria ao Conselho, ele seria até mesmo capaz de matá-lo, se com isso pudesse crescer mais dentro da Ordem Jedi.

Para Obi-Wan, ele era apenas um incômodo. Não eram irmãos, talvez nunca tivessem sido. Todas aquelas palavras agora soavam frágeis e ocas, algo que fora dito apenas pela conveniência do momento.

Só podia confiar em Palpaltine. Só ele sabia como salvar a vida dela, só ele reconhecia a grandeza do seu poder. Só ele poderia dar o que Anakin tanto queria.

Mesmo que isso o levasse para o Lado Negro.

Perder Padmé não era uma opção. Custe o que custasse, ela não teria o mesmo destino de sua mãe.

**Não existe emoção; existe paz.**

_"Eu tenho o poder de salvar aquela que você ama."_

**Não existe ignorância; existe sabedoria.**

_"Eu não te conheço mais. Anakin, você está partindo meu coração. Está indo por um caminho que eu não posso seguir."_

_"Por causa de Obi-Wan?"_

_"Por causa do que você fez! Do que planeja fazer! Pare! Pare agora, volte! Eu te amo!"_

**Não existe paixão; existe serenidade.**

_"Você era o Escolhido! Foi dito que você destruiria os Sith, não se juntaria à eles! Traria equilíbrio para a Força, não deixá-la na escuridão!"_

_"Eu te odeio!"_

_"Você era meu irmão, Anakin."_

**Não existe morte; existe a Força.**

O preço, entretanto, era alto demais.

-.-.-.-

* * *

**N.A.:** Tenho que dizer que é estranho escrever com Star Wars, era algo que eu sempre quis fazer, mas é estranho mesmo assim. Um estranho bom, que fique bem claro. xD 

Foi difícil escolher os diálogos no final, eu queria incluir o da morte do Obi-Wan (no Episódio IV), mas não tinha muita força, era meio sei lá, paradão, daí cortei fora. ToT No final todas elas vieram do Episódio III.

Meu foco central era a amizade entre o Anakin e o Obi-Wan, como ela foi do instável para o estável e depois se destruiu, mas também não podia simplesmente não mencionar a Padmé e o Palpatine (principalmente o Palpatine).

Como sempre, reviews são altamente amadas. S2.

Cara, alguém além de mim notou o quão confusas são as novas classificações? xD

(_Obs_.: Whooooa! 100ª fic heim! xD)


End file.
